


Who's Got You?

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: The words choked Minhyun’s throat. “But who’s got you?”





	Who's Got You?

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh. i don't know what to say. Watching Minhyun cry was pretty devastating and so I wrote this in slight comedic idea that JR would make him feel better *wink wink hint hint* but it came out to be rather hurt/comfort rather than funny. But yea. Nu'uest isn't my usual fandom. Love their music, don't know them that well besides Minhyun is a nagging like mom. 
> 
> Oh yea. JR tops.

 Minhyun eyes hurt. He felt like he cried everything out but he could feel it in his body, there were more tears to be found. The others had told him to be happy, to feel elated that he made it in. But all he felt was a pit of guilt in his stomach. One that weighed him down and ma0de him want to curl up in a ball and sob a bit more.

He laid on his bed, under the covers trying to forget what had happened just a few hours before. He should’ve been tired, sleeping. But Minhyun laid wide awake. He flinched as he heard the door open. The others had left him alone since he had asked for it, the worry clear on their faces, but respecting his request. Guess someone got tired of leaving him alone.

“Minhyun,” Jonghyun said softly.

“What,” he croaked out gently. While he hadn’t sobbed on national television, Minhyun could still hear it in his voice.

Footsteps echoed through the room, Jonghyun’s soft footsteps making their way to his bed. A rustle, a weight on Minhyun’s bed. His hand came out, carding itself through Minhyun’s semi-wet hair. He hadn’t dried it after the shower well. He’d normally nag at one of the other members to dry their hair well in case they’d catch a cold, but here he was flouting his own rules.

Jonghyun leaned down, kissing him gently on the side of his forehead. “How are you?”

His throat closed up. How was he? How could Jonghyun ask that after he hadn’t made the final eleven? After only Minhyun had made it and how he was the only one who was going to leave the rest of them. Leave Jonghyun and the group for two years.

He laughed low. “What am I saying? You be feeling like crap.” Jonghyun sighed as Minhyun seized up. “It’s ok. Things happen. It can’t be helped.”

Shooting up from under the covers, he nearly toppled him over. “It couldn’t be helped?!” He was raising his voice. “You were so popular and this happened?! How?! Why?!” He felt tears well up again. “I’m the only one. And I won’t be here to take care you guys anymore. Who will make sure you all eat? Who will clean the dorm?” His voice broke, “What will happen to you all?”

Jonghyun’s eyes softened. He grabbed Minhyun and pulled him close in a hug. “Shhh,” he whispered into Minhyun’s ear, making him shiver. “We will be fine. We’ll make do without you and we’ll work.” He pulled Minhyun’s face away from his shoulder where it had lodged itself, tears on his shit. Jonghyun looked into his eyes, clear as ever, strong and sure for someone who had some of his hopes and dreams dashed. “I will be fine.”

Minhyun let out a sob.  He felt a kiss on the side of his face, a hand on his back rubbing gentle circles. The lips moved to his jaw, back up to his forehead, to his eyes, to his lips.

“Shhh,” he cooed. “It’s ok.” Gently, he pushed Minhyun into the blankets, wrapping his arms around Minhyun, hugging him gently still, kissing him even more gently. “Let me take your mind off things.” His hands moved under Minhyun’s shirt, roaming on bare skin, pushing it up. Jonghyun’s head went down; he laid a kiss on Minhyun’s stomach, feeling it quiver. “I got you.”

Minhyun shivered. He couldn’t help but think who had Jonghyun though.

* * *

 

He whimpered into Jonghyun’s neck, hands latching on and never wanting to let go. He didn’t want to let go. Didn’t want to go and leave them. Didn’t want to leave Jonghyun. Legs quivering as he spread his legs and Jonghyun pushed in gently, he felt too much like glass. Like he was being cared too much for. God why.

Groaning out loud, Jonghyun ran his hand down Minhyun’s leg. “It’s ok. Everything’s fine.” He kissed him on the top of his head, moaning as Minhyun clenched around him, hot and tight. He missed this feeling this. Jonghyun thrust in and out, dragging his cock to make Minhyun shiver in the way that made his body wracked with pleasure.

A few pumps around Minhyun’s cock, Jonghyun pushing into that heat, he felt himself spasm, hips pushing in as he came. He groaned as Minhyun let out a small sob of pleasure, “I got you. I got you Minhyun.”

The words choked Minhyun’s throat. “But who’s got you?” He cried out as Jonghyun’s hand twisted around his cock and Minhyun splattered all over Jonghyun’s hand and his own stomach.

Panting, coming down from his orgasm high, hair sweaty and matted against his forehead, still looking as handsome as ever, Jonghyun said, in the gentlest of tones, one that broke Minhyun’s heart, “I got me.” He let a small laugh, seeing the heartbroken expression on Minhyun’s face. “You have me. No matter where you may be, out of this dorm, in another one, overseas doing work. I know you have me and I know I can count on you. Like you can count on me.”

Jonghyun stared down at him, smile wide, looking at Minhyun like he was the most precious person on Earth. Even in all of his sweaty glory, his come sticky, streaking his stomach in white strips, his legs spread open to accommodate Jonghyun; he still looked at Minhyun like he was the greatest thing ever.

Minhyun pulled him close, not caring that Jonghyun was still inside of him, that soon the come on his stomach would harden and that his ass would feel sticky and want Jonghyun out. He put his face into his sweaty, naked shoulder, letting his tears fall once again for the millionth time of that night. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Those warm hands ran up and down Minhyun’s back, letting him cry the last tears he would cry over this incident. Minhyun swore it’d be the last time.

“You go and work. Have fun with them. Make yourself the star that you truly are.” Jonghyun laughed. “Then with all that money you make, we can make our own company and you can be CEO Hwang. We’ll be our own entertainment company.”

Minhyun let the tears fall, a small laugh escaping.

* * *

 

“Don’t forget to clean up after yourselves. Don’t eat out too much take out. Don’t forget to wear warm clothes and don’t work too hard.” He sighed. “What will you guys do without me? I worry.” Minhyun’s hand clenched on his suitcase. He worried.

Dongho snickered. “Stop nagging mom. We’ll be fine. Not like you won’t come home occasionally.”

“To a pigsty,” Aron added, laughing.

“Jonghyun will just have his hand as his company. He’ll live,” Minki sassed.

Minhyun blushed, while Jonghyun choked on air. “That’s not-t,” he stuttered.

“That’s not what Minhyun was worried about Minki!” Jonghyun nearly raised his voice, the embarrassment clear.

The other two laughed.

“Just trying to lighten the whole situation up,” he shrugged. He stared at Minhyun, eyes sharp. “We’ll be fine. We’ll miss you but we’ll be fine. Go on. Make that money and buy us nice things.”

Minhyun laughed. “Got it. Nice things.” He stared at Jonghyun, face still clearly pink. “I got it.”

Jonghyun nodded. His eyes seemed to say it all. They’d be fine. They had each other.


End file.
